Can't Remember
by Ghoust Writter
Summary: Bilbo looses his memory after the Battle Of Five Armies and Thorin has to reclaim it. LL
1. Chapter 1

Hobbits. Peaceful creatures that live in holes in the ground. No there not smelly or dirty holes, there very homey. As Thorin and Company had accidentally learned when they started out for there very long and unexpected journey. But there is one thing about Hobbits that no one knows. When the simple creatures experience extreme distress or emotions they seem to go into an amnesia like state where the aren't able to remember what or who caused them the great deal of emotion. That goes for almost all emotions except love, hate, happiness, anger, and fear. But, in extreme situations, a Hobbit will forget everything about what happened to cause them such pain.

And that's exactly what happened in Bilbo's situation.

After the Battle Of Five Armies everyone was in shock. Thorin, Fili, and Kili had been mortally wounded. Almost killing all three of them. Fili and Kili got off lucky, if you consider an arrow missing your heart lucky. Thankfully Gandalf and other healers, mostly Elven, were able to get to them in time. Though they did suffer from massive blood loss causing them to go into a coma like state for a week or so.

Thorin on the other hand didn't get off so lucky. While fighting Azog, The Pale Orc, The Defiler, he had suffered head trauma and excessive bleeding in his brain. Though he did end up finally killing Azog, he also endured a deep shoulder wound, a saver stomach laceration, and a harsh gash on his thigh. He was a battered mess and that caused Bilbo to freak out.

The fear of loosing Thorin, the hate for Azog for causing Thorin such pain, the anger at Thorin himself for not being more careful, the happiness of all the memories that arose in Bilbo's mind, and the love. The damn love that kept Bilbo by his side through the harsh words and self-centeredness. Out of everything he stayed, until he forgot.

It had been week and Fili, Kili, and Thorin had all woken from their coma state. But something was wrong. They figured that out the first day that Bilbo came to visit.

"Fili, Kili how are you doing?"Bilbo walked in with a gleeful smile on his face.

"Oh, Bilbo! How are you doing? Gandalf said that you didn't seem right a few days ago. Are you okay now?"Kili asked him redirecting the question.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just had a head-ace the other night, everything's fine with me. How's your chest? Looks like it hurts,"Bilbo gave him a remorseful look."I should have used my ring. If I had you boys might have been less injured then you are now, but you are lucky. You could have been worse off. Like that fellow over there,"Bilbo pointed at Thorin.

"Yeah, Uncle sure did get a beating!"Fili and Kili laughed as Bilbo eyed them curiously.

"I didn't know you have an Uncle! Who is he?"Bilbo asked waiting for their response. That got them, even Thorin, looking at Bilbo with confused expressions. How could Bilbo not remember their hot headed uncle?

"Bilbo, it's Thorin. Don't you remember Uncle Thorin?"Fili pointed at Thorin sitting on the other side of Kili. Bilbo tilted his head and pointed at Thorin as if trying to confirm it."Yes, don't you remember?"Bilbo shook his head no."Who and what do you remember?"

"Ori, Dori, and Nori. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Oin and Glowin. Balin and Dwalin. And you two, Fili and Kili. Oh! And there was Gandalf. And the bow man from lake town. Beorin the shape shifting bear. The rock giants and the goblin king. Everything, but no one named Thorin. I don't know who that is,"Bilbo gave a half smile, though everyone could tell that it was a fake smile.

"Hobbit! How do you not remember me?"Thorin spoke making Bilbo jump. Out of the blue Bilbo grabbed his head, but a moment later he let go, shaking his head again.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember you. Anyway I must be going. Ori asked me to help him with his scribing. He needs help describing everything,"Bilbo gave them a wave and a smile before leaving. All the dwarfs just couldn't figure it out what was going on.

"Ah, I see that you're all awake and well,"the three dwarfs looked up to see Gandalf crouching through the door way,"I saw Bilbo heading down the hall a moment ago. Did he stop into check on you?"

"Yes he did, but he can't remember Thorin,"Kili explained to him. Gandalf seemed confused for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Ah I see. He has changed a lot hasn't he? And I do believe it's your fault Thorin. Though you may not know it Hobbits have odd emotions. When their emotions get to out of hand there body has a tendency to make them forget. Anger, fear, happiness, hate, and in this case love. Bilbo Baggins of Bagend has fallen for the lost king of the lonely mountain. And the only way to undo this is for you to make him remember. I will enjoy seeing how this will go,"Gandalf chuckled at Thorin's stunned face.

Though in Thorin's defense it's never easy to find out that the one that you've admired from afar returns your feelings. And it was even harder realizing the one you love completely fucking forgot you.

Love is never easy is it?


	2. Chapter 2

News of Bilbo loosing his memory of the soon-to-be King Under The Mountain traveled fast throughout the Lonely Mountain. Every so often, someone would come up to Bilbo and ask him about Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo would look at them curiously and say he didn't know the guy. Even the company tried to talk to him. Trying to tell him stories or remind him of the rude king. Bilbo would just clutch his head and then say he didn't know him. Fili and Kili were out of the infirmary within the next week. Thorin was out too, but he had to take things lightly. His stitches were still in for the next few days.

Thorin kept watching him though. Keeping a close eye on his burglar. For the time being he would keep his distance. Waiting for the right moment to try and win back his hobbit. Days went by and everyone tried to convince him. Talk to him. Put the memories back together. Most of them were there, except the ones that Thorin really cared for. The nights after Thorin was hit by Azog and crunched by his worg where they would stay up and talk.

Most the time Bilbo would fret over him and try to treat his wounds. After an hour of so Thorin would give in and allow him to do so. Then they would sit back and recant about there childhood memories. Thorin telling all about the golden halls in the Lonely Mountain. Telling him how he would sometimes sneak out when he was supposed to be studying and go play with the other kids. Him and Dwalin would usually end up getting in trouble for staying out to late.

Bilbo would laugh and tell his own story. How he would run into the forest until dark making up his own adventure and getting all dirty in the process. Then he would tell him all about the Took's. The adventures they would talk about, the old stories that were mostly exaggerated, but made to look glamorous. Even how his mother would take him to the edge of town and tell him that one day he would do something great.

And it all came together one day. All the waiting and hoping and wishing paid off. Thanks to Kili.

"Is it true Bilbo?"Kili asked as they ate breakfast one morning,"Did you really forget Uncle Thorin?"Bilbo couldn't answer, his mouth was full and his mother had tought him manners, but he shook his head in response."How can you not remember him? He's a loud mouth most the time and he doesn't very much care for any Elves! He was the last one to arrive at your house after we sang about the things you hate! He's the one that saved you from falling off the cliff after the Thunder Battle! Don't you remember?"Without warning, Bilbo slammed his fists on the table.

"Now I remember! He said I looked more like a grocer then a burglar!"Bilbo stemmed. He still couldn't remember all about Thorin, but he could get to the bottom of this. Thorin, something about his name brought back a warm feeling. But the feeling was over shadowed by a memory like static. Everything that the dwarves tried to tell them he remembered. But there was one man with no face, maybe that was Thorin.

"Guys! Guys! Bilbo remembers him! He remembers Thorin!"Kili shouted at the table making everyone stop what they were doing. Thorin, near the head of the table looked up surprised. Bilbo remembered? How?

"I'm more of a burglar now aren't I?"Bilbo teased him from across the table making almost everyone laugh at the memory. Thorin didn't laugh, he flushed and looked away. Damn, what did that have to be the first memory that was returned to him? Why couldn't it have been one of the better ones?

"Bilbo, you do not remember, but I did say I was wrong about you. You maybe a simple creature, but you have heart. Loyalty. Promise. Everything that a true warrior does and I wouldn't trade you for anyone else. You're part of this company now,"Thorin said, saying everything that was on his mind. The company really didn't want to hear this sappy stuff. To Bilbo, this seemed like an apology, but to another dwarf, this was a love confession. And none of the people in this room needed that. Especially poor Fili and Kili.

"Ah I see everything has started to come to order,"Gandalf's voice appeared in the door way. Thorin, company, and Bilbo looked up to see him,"Yes, Bilbo how are you feeling? Is your head any better today? I can already tell that the memories are coming back. The shouts and cheers said everything."

Bilbo, who had locked eyes with Thorin, broke away to look at Gandalf,"Yes. One memory came back and Thorin was just explaining it. All the others were celebrating loudly, acting like I was getting all the memories back. Gandalf,"Bilbo turned his curiosity to his old friend,"why did I forget Thorin? If we were such great friends then why do I not remember him?"

"Ah yes, I expected this question. Bilbo, hobbits have an emotional distress tendency,"everyone listened as if hearing an interesting story for the fist time, which it kind of was,"When they are under extreme emotion they tend to make themselves forget. And that's what happen to Bilbo."

"What? But why?"

"Because Thorin died for a few moments before the elves and I were able to help him,"that got a reaction out of Bilbo. He felt a pulsing in his head like his memory was trying to came back. Damn Thorin, damn his memory, damn dwarves for being so good looking. Wait what?

"Don't worry Bilbo. Your memory will come back soon. These dwarves are a persistent bunch and they wont stop at a little memory loss,"Gandalf winked at the group. They knew what he was talking about. He knew that they were making a plan to get Thorin and Bilbo together.

"Alright, alright I get it,"Bilbo sighed,"I want help. To get my memories back."


	3. Chapter 3

Fili and Kili ran around lolly-gagging. Oin and Gloin were currently trying to talk Thorin into going through with his crowning ceremony. Now all that was left was to get Bilbo to go to the stupid thing. Easy enough knowing that Bilbo was a sucker for the two boys. He was just like a child. Then again, a lot of things were happening around here since the battle.

After the battle Dwalin announced that he wanted to court Ori. Which Ori readily agreed too. Though Dori and Nori, Ori's brothers, were a little more reluctant to give up their baby brother. Balin had to take them off to the opposite corner and tell them that even if they didn't agree with the courting it was going to happen anyway and they weren't going to change that. It would just happen behind there backs if they didn't. So, after a few minutes of debating and arguing, the brothers mostly reluctant agreed.

As that was happening, Fili had gone up to Thorin and asked for Kili's hand. Though Kili was surprised he didn't object. Thorin, whom teased the boys by giving them looks back and forth acting like he was debating, agreed to the marriage. He knew how much these boys loved one another and who was he to deny them happiness? That and Dis, his sister, had made Thorin promise that they could get married. It was a long story that ended in a fake wedding when they were young. After the agreement Kili snagged Fili by the hand and dragged him off to who knows where to do who knows what.

Again the boys continued on there path to Bilbo's room. They already knew what he was going to be doing. Trying to learn more about the great king that he had forgotten. Kili hushed his brother and they snuck into the hobbit's room. He sat with his back facing the door as he read book after book about anything and everything about dwarves. They tip-toed over and snagged Bilbo's shoulders. He cried out and fell out of his chair. The boys burst out laughing.

"Fili! Kili! You know I hate when you do that!"Bilbo snapped and turned to them. Both boys gave there best were-sorry-even-though-we-aren't-really-sorry look. They knew that Bilbo could never stay mad at them with that look. Bilbo sighed,"I'm sorry boys, I was just lost in thought. Now what is it you need?"

"Thorin's going to have a royal coronation! And we want you to be there!"Fili and Kili smiled happily.

"I don't know boys... I might be busy at that time."

At the coronation everyone was laughing and singing. Drinking crazy amounts and eating even more then that. Fili and Kili were trying to pry into Dwalin's and Ori's privet life with a nosey Nori and Dori helping them. Glowin was too busy dancing with his wife and child to care what was going on. It had been awhile since he last saw them anyway. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and Oin were currently engaged in a drinking contest. Which either Bifur or Oin was winning. Thorin was standing in a corner. Watching the events take place. Keeping a trained eye on his hobbit. Balin seemed to take notice and had taken it upon himself to stay beside the hobbit. Making Thorin feel a little better about the night.

"Balin? Why is it that The King would stand alone? Shouldn't he be with his beloved? Or a close friend or something?"Bilbo asked practically staring at Thorin as he moved back and forth from one wall to the other. Balin took notice of this and nudged Gandalf with a knowing glint in his eyes. Practically everyone knew what was going on between them. Bilbo had a crush on the king himself. Why else would he try to re-learn everything about the dwarfs and call Thorin his king? And his feelings were returned. Thorin showing any dwarf that happened to take an interest in his hobbit who the hobbit belonged too. Though some would challenge this, and did, they would have to fight for the hobbit. In any battle of choice. Which Thorin won every time. Though he did come close to loosing in a chess competition. But thanks to a crafty Gandalf, Thorin was able to win. What, kings can't be good at everything okay!

"Well lad, that's because he has no beloved. He can't seem to find his one and only,"Balin said. He had explained this to Bilbo once. When a dwarf was in love it was because they had found the one. For most this would be fantastic. Knowing that the one you have chosen would be with you forever, but that's not how the dwarves saw it. Though falling in love once was easy, the rejection was bad. Leaving the dwarf never able to love again. Which sucked a lot.

"What?! Who wouldn't love there king? Shouldn't every girl be taken with him? All of them fighting over him trying to win him over?"Bilbo asked with jealousy and hatred. Though he loved Thorin he only wanted Thorin's happiness. And if that meant giving him up to a women that was what he was going to do. For his happiness, and so he could move on. Knowing it was better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all.

Balin touched his shoulder, giving him a small smile,"You're his closest friend lad, why don't you go and talk with him? He could probably use the company," he insisted patting Bilbo's shoulder. Before practically shoving Bilbo towards Thorin's direction. Bilbo stumbled before turning around looking for Balin to ask him what he meant. But when he turned around he was gone. So giving up on looking for him he went over to Thorin.

Thorin looked up pleasantly surprised when his hobbit came to stand next to him. They stood in a nice silence until some dwarfs shoved them in to a circle of dancing people. Bilbo and Thorin were separated and tossed around. Dancing from one person to the next until finally smacking into each and a slow dance started. Well as slow as a dwarven song could be. Bilbo and Thorin stood there awkwardly as the "slow" song continued to play.

Bilbo was the first to brake the awkward silence and speak,"Would you... would you like to dance my King?"Bilbo's voice was timid and shy, but also held confidence. Thorin looked down on the small hobbit before him. He loved him so much yet he still couldn't tell him. Looking over Bilbo's shoulder, he could see his the others silently cheering him on. Bilbo was still blind to what they were doing. Looking back down he noticed that Bilbo was starting to become anxious.

"Come little hobbit,"Thorin gave him his hand and lead Bilbo to a secluded area to dance. He knew how the hobbit was shy and needed his own space. It was just a hobbit thing, he guessed."So Bilbo, how goes your studies?"

Bilbo snapped his head up. How did he know about his studies?"There, uh, going well. I suppose."

"That's always nice. I wish I could find things out just as easily. It seems that you are becoming accustom to dwarven ways, am I right?"Bilbo flushed and nodded."What do you know so far?"

"I know of their craftsmanship. It rivals the Elves in their craft. I know of a dwarfs liking of gold, silver, and jewels. How a dwarf cherishes them, cleans them, even forges with them. I've read of Smaug and his troubles and the trials we had to go through together. Ori lent me his scribe book. He's one of the only one's that have acceptable hand writing. For a dwarf I mean. I've also learned about your family history. Your brother, sister, and mother. Also about your Father and Grand-Father,"everything seemed to pause at that moment. Thorin stopped him movements altogether and pulled away. Bilbo watched as he left and didn't look back. His heart broke as he walked away. What did he say?


End file.
